A Pokemon Fanfiction: The Prequel
by AwesomeDuskAngel
Summary: Join ten-year-old Clara as she journeys across Johto with her partner, Eevee, in order to become the Champion! What awaits her on this epic journey? Read to find out. Please R & R, it's a billion times better than it sounds! (I'm not good at summaries...)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I, once again, have also uploaded this on deviantART. I really do hope you enjoy this fanfiction. I personally think it's the best I've ever written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters. However, I do own Clara, her family, and her 2 rivals.**

* * *

_Beep. Beep._ At that moment, 8:30 AM on February 12th, I had two main concerns on my mind. The first of those concerns was that my alarm clock would shut up already. My second, as well as my greatest, concern was that it was finally my tenth birthday, which meant that I would finally become old enough to train my very own Pokemon.  
Oh, sorry. Did I forget to introduce myself? Fine. My name is Clara, and, like I said earlier, I will be starting out as a Pokemon Trainer today. My appearance is nothing special, really. My hair is short-ish and light brown, and honestly, it's, um...kind of boring. As for my eyes, they're light brown, and, once again, are boring. I live in a small house in Ecruteak City with my mom and seven year old brother, Hiro.  
Okay, back to the story now.  
Like I said before, I can't tolerate my alarm clock very well. Therefore, I sat straight up in my bed and glared at it. "I've had just about enough of you," I murmured as I hit it with my fist. "There. That should fix my- Oh my gosh. It's my tenth birthday, which means..." I jumped out of bed and happily spun around in a circle. "I get to be a Pokemon Trainer!" I sighed dreamily at the thought of finally getting my first Pokemon.  
The dreaminess immediately changed to concern as thoughts began appearing in my head.  
"Oh no, I don't even know what I'm going to wear!" I screamed. I quickly ran to my closet in search of a proper outfit. "Come on, there has to be _something_ suitable here!" It was a good thing I'd kept all of my clothes organized by color, otherwise I never would've been able to find anything. Hey, I know it sounds stupid, but it's smart. Anyway, I looked towards each section and only found two outfits I really liked. The first was a lavender dress that came down to my knees, and had some ruffles at the bottom; the second was a simple, white dress that was a bit longer than the first, and had a black sash on it.  
I held up the two dresses in front of my face. "Hm..." I stared at the two dresses for a moment. "Hmm..." I stared at them for a few more seconds. "Hmmm..." I was starting to become irritated by the fact that I couldn't choose between them. "Grr...JUST PICK A FREAKING OUTFIT ALREADY!" I shouted, flinging the dresses onto my bed.  
"Clara? Are you all right?" my mom called from downstairs.  
"It's okay, mom!" I answered. "I'm just trying to pick out an outfit. Got to make a good impression on my first Pokemon, right?"  
She laughed. "All right, if you insist. Don't take too long though. The important part is _getting_ your Pokemon, not trying to impress it with your clothes."  
I walked back over to my bed and stared at the dresses. After a few more moments of thought, I decided on the lavender dress, along with some black knee-high socks and black shoes. After looking in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable, I ran downstairs.  
"I'm ready, mom!" I announced.  
"That's wonderful, honey," she said, smiling. "You still need to pack, though."  
I quickly ran back upstairs to fill my bag with important stuff.

Ten minutes later, we stood at the gate of my mother's friend's Pokemon farm.  
"Yes! I'm going to get a Pokemon today!" I squealed ecstatically.  
"Hey, when do _I_ get a Pokemon?" Hiro complained.  
"You're only seven! You have to be ten to get one!" I answered, not allowing his complaint to ruin my mood.  
"Don't fight. This is a happy day, remember?" mom said, smiling. "Don't worry, Hiro. You'll get one in a few years."  
Our conversation was interrupted by a voice. "Maiha? Is that you?" The gate opened to reveal an older man holding a cane.  
"Hello, Itsuki," my mom greeted. "My daughter, Clara, has just turned ten years old today, and we were wondering if we could come in so she can get her first Pokemon."  
He laughed. "Of course you can have one! I was hoping someone would stop by today. This place is overflowing with Pokemon. Come inside!"  
I was immediately filled with awe the moment I stepped through that gate. There were so many areas there with so many Pokemon! _I wonder which one I'll pick_, I thought.  
"How about I give you a tour of the farm? That might help make your decision easier," suggested Itsuki, smiling.  
"I'd love to!" I answered happily.

We visited many areas that morning; a grassy area where two teams of all types of Pokemon were playing a game with a ball; an area with lots of water, perfect for Water types; a rocky area where many Rock type, Ground type, and cave-loving Pokemon were; a very sunny area where many Grass types were enjoying the sunlight; a special area for Pokemon eggs and their mothers; and many other areas. I looked in fascination at each one, still wondering what I wanted.  
"So, have you made your decision?" asked Itsuki.  
I inhaled and exhaled, then made my decision.  
"I'm going to sit on that rock and wait for one to bond with me." I pointed to a lonely rock sitting in the middle of the farm.  
He nodded. "If you say so. Good luck. I'll be talking to your mother if you need me." He walked into a building which I assumed was his house.  
I walked over to the rock I had pointed to and sat on it, patiently waiting for a Pokemon to come over to me and become my partner.

It had been at least fifteen minutes, and no Pokemon had shown up. I was starting to get a bit worried that I would not get a Pokemon. "What if I don't get one today? I can't wait until tomorrow! It just wouldn't be the same," I whispered to myself. I sighed. "I just have to wait a bit longer."  
Some of the Pokemon seemed to have finally noticed that I was there, and turned their heads towards me. About six of them walked out of their areas and approached me.  
I turned my head towards where the Pokemon were coming from. Four were coming from the grassy area, one was coming from the Water type area, and one was coming from the Grass type area.  
They formed a half-circle around me and sat down, as if they wanted me to talk to them.  
"Um, okay..." I said, trying to think of something. _You're not making a very good impression so far, Clara_, I told myself. "Uh, I'm...just starting out as a Trainer today. My name's Clara." _Idiot. Can't you think of anything better to say?_  
They smiled at me, as if they were trying to tell me it was okay.  
"Ponyta!"  
"Wurmple!"  
"Sentret!"  
"Spheal!"  
"Budew!"  
"Eevee!"  
"One at a time, please!" I said, raising my voice slightly. While they were still talking, I studied them; Ponyta, Wurmple, Sentret, Spheal, Budew, and Eevee. They were all obviously trying to convince me to become their Trainer. "One at a time, please!"  
They immediately stopped and sat down.  
"Thanks," I said, smiling. "Now, like I said, I'm going on a journey, and I need one of you to be my partner. I want each of you, one at a time, to stand in front of me or sit in my lap or something. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do after that. Okay, let's get started. Ponyta, I heard you first, so you're first."  
Ponyta seemed pleased to be going first. The other Pokemon made room for it to stand in front of me.  
_Judging by the way it walked in front of me, I'm guessing it has a Calm nature_, I thought. After studying it for a few minutes, I signaled that it was time for the next Pokemon. "Wurmple, you're next."  
Wurmple didn't hesitate to jump into my lap, and stared at me with wide eyes.  
I giggled. _Someone really wants to go with me! I'm guessing it has a Jolly nature._ "Okay, next! Sentret, it's your turn."  
Like Wurmple, Sentret jumped into my lap without hesitation.  
_Same as Wurmple._ "Spheal!"  
Spheal, after being woken up by Sentret, walked towards me and sat at my feet.  
I shook my head in amusement. _Relaxed nature._ "You can go back to sleep now. Budew, it's your turn now."  
Budew looked around at everything, and then walked towards me hesitantly.  
"It's okay," I said gently. "I won't hurt you."  
It allowed me to pick it up after a few seconds of staring at me.  
_Timid nature_, I thought. I set it back down on the ground gently. "Eevee."  
Eevee stood up from its sitting place and inhaled. It was almost as if it was trying to impress me, just as I was trying to impress the Pokemon. It walked towards me and climbed up in my lap.  
I could tell that this Pokemon was really trying hard to become my partner.  
It looked me straight in the eye.  
There was something different about this Pokemon. In its eyes, I didn't see just wanting to come with me; I saw love, determination, and passion. Immediately, I felt a connection between us that I had never felt with any of the other Pokemon before.  
I said nothing and set the Pokemon back down on the ground.  
All of the other Pokemon stared at me nervously, as if they were saying, "Am I going to get picked? Or will I have to wait for another Trainer to pick me?"  
I stood up, expressionless. Saying nothing, I walked over to the Eevee and kneeled down to look it in the eye.  
"Eevee?" it asked, cocking its head.  
Its question, though I could not understand it, was clear to me.  
I did not answer this question through saying, "I choose you" or "Yes." This question it had asked me was answered through a hug.  
I knew it was dangerous to hug a Pokemon I didn't know, but I didn't care at the moment. I would keep this Pokemon with me forever, and therefore, it was okay to hug it.  
Eevee seemed to think this was okay too; it let me cuddle with it for over five minutes.  
Finally, I stopped hugging and stood up. "Eevee, let's go."  
Eevee walked beside me, a bright smile on its face and determination in its eyes.  
I walked towards the house, feeling more blissful than I ever had in my life.

* * *

**That's chapter 1. Once again, I hope you enjoy and read the rest of the story. :3**

**Stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Here's chapter 2! In this chapter, Clara has her first trainer battle! In case you were wondering, the guy she is battling in this chapter is ****_not_**** her rival.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters. However, I do own Clara, her family, and her 2 rivals.**

* * *

I knocked on the door of Itsuki's house. "Hello? Is anyone home?"  
"Ah, Clara," Itsuki said. "You've returned. Have you made your decision?"  
I nodded. "Yes sir, I have." Eevee and I walked over to him.  
He looked at Eevee and smiled. "I see that you have chosen an Eevee! That is a fine choice indeed. May I have a look at it?"  
I nodded and picked up Eevee, then let him look at it.  
He looked it over for a few minutes. "In case you were curious, your Eevee is male." He handed it back to me. "You have indeed chosen well, Clara. Eevee can be a very powerful Pokemon, once evolved."  
"Really?" I asked, confused. "It looks so sweet and innocent, though."  
"Allow me to explain," he said, walking towards another room. He came back a few minutes later with a stack of pictures. "Eevee has the ability to evolve into seven different Pokemon."  
I gasped. "That's amazing!"  
He nodded. "Yes, it is quite amazing!" He picked up the picture on top of the stack and showed it to me. "This is Vaporeon, the Water type." He showed me the second picture. "Flareon, the Fire type." He showed me the third picture. "Jolteon, the Electric type." He showed me the fourth picture. "Espeon, the Psychic type." He showed me the fifth picture. "Umbreon, the Dark type." He showed me the sixth picture. "Leafeon, the Grass type." He showed me the last picture. "Finally, Glaceon, the Ice type."  
I stared in fascination at each picture. "There are so many of them...I wonder which one I'll pick..."  
He set the pictures on the table at which my mom and Hiro were sitting. "Unfortunately, if you want to evolve it into Leafeon or Glaceon, you will have to go to Sinnoh. Still, Eevee has quite a large evolution family, don't you think?"  
I nodded. "Hm...I wonder what I'll evolve him into..."  
He laughed. "Don't worry! When the time comes, you'll know what to evolve it into." He walked towards the room he had retrieved the pictures from; he returned with a small device...Wait. Was that…?  
I gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"  
He smiled and nodded, handing it to me. A _Pokedex_. He was giving me a _Pokedex_.  
My eyes sparkled with happiness. "I-It's a Pokedex! Thank you so much!"  
Mom smiled. "I called Professor Elm and asked him to have a Pokedex delivered to you."  
I bounced up and down happily. "I can't wait to use it!"  
Mom and Itsuki laughed in amusement.  
Itsuki, once again, walked into the other room; he returned with six Pokeballs. "You can use these Pokeballs to catch even more Pokemon." He showed me one of the Pokeballs. "This one is Eevee's Pokeball."  
"Thank you," I said, taking Eevee's Pokeball. I turned to Eevee. "Ready to become my official partner?"  
"Eevee!" He jumped up and down in excitement.  
"All right then!" I let Eevee into his Pokeball.  
Hiro ran over to me and hugged me. "No! I don't want you to go!"  
"Don't worry," I said, smiling. "I'll still be able to talk to you! I have my phone with me, remember?"  
"But I won't actually _see_ you!" he cried.  
I squeezed him. "Don't worry." I walked over to mom and retrieved my bag, then put the Pokeballs in it. "I should probably be going now."  
"We'll miss you," mom said, smiling.  
I hugged her. "I'll miss you guys too." I began walking towards the door.  
"Wait!" mom exclaimed, running over to me. "I forgot to give you something." She gave me a picture of her, Hiro, and I. "If you start to miss us, look at this picture. Remember, though, you have your Pokemon to turn to in times of trouble! Don't rely on us all the time."  
I nodded, then looked at Itsuki. "Where should I start?"  
"Violet City is nearby," he answered. "The Flying-type Gym Leader Falkner is there. That is a good place to start."  
I nodded, then walked out the door.

Now on Route 37, I let Eevee out of his Pokeball. "We should probably start training if we're going to beat Falkner."  
"Eevee!" Eevee jumped up and down excitedly.  
I giggled. "I know, right? Training _is_ exciting, isn't it?" I looked around. "Now, if we could just find somebody to train with..."  
"Finally!"  
Eevee and I looked around. "Who was that?" I asked.  
A boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes jumped out from behind a bush. "I've been waiting for a Trainer to battle me for the last three hours, and now _you're_ here! Please, battle me!"  
"Uh..." I looked at Eevee awkwardly.  
Eevee nodded excitedly.  
"Are you a new Trainer like me?" I asked.  
"Yes!" he exclaimed.  
"Okay then," I said. "I'll battle you."

_Yes!_ I thought excitedly. _My first Trainer battle! I wonder what Pokemon he's going to use._ I pulled my Pokedex out of my bag. "Let's see what moves you have..." _Tackle. Tail Whip. Helping Hand._ I smiled. "That's a good start." I gestured for Eevee to get ready to fight.  
My opponent grinned. "That's a cool Pokemon. It's not as cool as mine, though! Go, Sentret!" He threw the Pokeball; an adorable Pokemon emerged from it.  
I gasped. "It's so cute! What is that?" I pulled out my Pokedex. _"Sentret, the Scout Pokemon. When it spots an enemy, or any kind of danger, it emits a loud, shrill cry as a warning."_ I smiled. "Okay! Let's get this battle started! Eevee, use Tackle!"  
"Use Defense Curl!" he commanded. Sentret curled up into a ball just before Eevee's attack hit. "Now use Scratch!"  
"Dodge it and use Tackle!" I commanded. Eevee dodged and used Tackle on Sentret. "Great job, Eevee!"  
"Don't start celebrating just yet!" he yelled. "Use Scratch!"  
"Dodge it!" I yelled.  
Unfortunately, Eevee didn't dodge quickly enough.  
"Are you okay?" I called.  
"Ee…vee…" It didn't look like Eevee had much energy left.  
"Hang in there! Use Tackle!" I said, worried. _No...I won't lose!_  
The boy laughed. "This battle's already over! Why don't you just give up?"  
"No! I'm not giving up!" I yelled.  
He smirked. "Have it your way, then! Sentret, use Scratch!"  
Sentret almost attacked Eevee, but...  
...Eevee dodged and attacked first.  
Sentret stood there for a few moments, then fell over.  
The boy stared at me in shock. "My Sentret..."  
I ran over to Eevee and picked him up. "Eevee! Are you all right?"  
"Ee...vee..." he answered.  
I looked at Eevee worriedly, then put him back into his Pokeball. "Is there a place where I can heal my Pokemon anywhere?"  
The boy nodded. "Yeah. There's a Pokemon Center in Violet City. Just go that way." He pointed to the path in front of us. "Keep going straight and you'll reach Violet City."  
I put Eevee's Pokeball in my bag. "Thanks." I began running towards Violet City. _Hold on, Eevee!_ I thought.

* * *

**Just so you know, when you think of Itsuki, think of one of those old men from a Studio Ghibli movie. XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Finally, I'm uploading chapter 3! In this chapter, Clara meets her first rival!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters. However, I do own Clara, her family, and her 2 rivals.**

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of running, I stopped. "When he said that Violet City...was straight ahead...I didn't think that it would be...this far away!" I said to myself as I stood in the middle of the path, panting. "No...I don't care! I have to...get to a...Pokemon Center...and..."

"Hey!"

I turned around; there was nobody there.

"You're looking the wrong way."

Feeling stupid for looking the wrong way, I looked towards the left side of the path.

"I'm in a tree, stupid."

_A tree? _I looked up. A boy was sitting in the tree in front of me. He had shoulder-length, black hair and light blue eyes; he was wearing a black t-shirt, white shorts, and black sneakers. A Pokemon that I'd never seen before sat on his shoulder.

He laughed. "I was right next to you the whole time, and you didn't even notice. You _are _dumb!"

I scowled at him.

"Relax, I'm just kidding!" he said as he stopped laughing. He looked at the Pokemon on his shoulder. "We're just kidding, right Wurmple?"

'Wurmple' nodded. "Wurmple!"

I had absolutely no idea what to say to this person, so I just stared at him and Wurmple.

"What's wrong?" he asked, grinning. "Are you scared of Bug Pokemon or something?"

I shook my head.

He jumped down from the tree, Wurmple still on his shoulder. "You don't talk much, do you?" He smiled and held out his hand, as if waiting for a handshake. "I'm Raymond. This, as you've probably already figured out, is my partner, Wurmple. She's amazing, isn't she?"

"I'm Clara," I greeted, shaking his hand. "I can't really say if your Wurmple's amazing or not. I've never seen her battle."

"Well, you can see her in battle now, if you want," Raymond said. "Let's battle!"

"...I can't. Not right now." I reached into my bag and pulled out Eevee's Pokeball. "My partner...he's hurt. I need to get him to the Pokemon Center in Violet City _right now_."

"Um, I hate to tell you this, but...It'll take a whole day for you to get to Violet City from here," he said.

Sighing, I put Eevee's Pokeball back into my bag. "I know. I ran for fifteen minutes straight, thinking that it would be really close. It's not, though." I sighed. "And now I'm too tired from running to go any further."

"You're actually tired from running for _fifteen_ minutes? I can run for about twenty-five and still have energy," he said, shaking his head in amusement. "I do feel sorry for you though. Luckily for you, I think I have something that could heal your Pokemon." He began walking towards the forest on the left side of the path. "Follow!"

Worried about Eevee, I followed Raymond into the forest.

* * *

About ten minutes later, we stopped at a clearing in the middle of the forest. The grass was light green. Sunlight streamed in through the trees, which had dark green leaves. The air was cool. Several Pokemon were in the trees, watching us.

I looked around in wonder. "It's so...pretty. There are so many Pokemon here..." I pulled out my Pokedex and pointed it at a green, spider-like Pokemon. _Spinarak, the String Spit Pokemon. Spinarak can climb any surface easily, and shoot a strong web from both the front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its web. _I pointed my Pokedex at a red, ladybug-like Pokemon. _Ledyba, the Five Star Pokemon. These naturally gentle Bug-types gather in groups during the cold weather to keep warm. _Finally, I pointed my Pokedex at a blue, pinecone-like Pokemon. _Pineco, the Bagworm Pokemon. Appears calm as it hangs quietly on tree branches, but it will self-destruct at the slightest provocation._

"There _are_ a lot of Pokemon here!" Raymond agreed, looking up at a group of Spinarak. "You can't keep my stuff forever, you know. You'll have to give it back at some point."

I noticed that the group of Spinarak was holding a navy blue backpack; I assumed that it belonged to Raymond.

The largest Spinarak in the group- which I assumed was the leader- shook its head.

"Then I guess I'll have to take it from you," he said.

The group of Spinarak gathered around the backpack protectively.

"Wurmple," he commanded, "use String Shot!"

Wurmple nodded and shot a white string at the group.

The leader of the Spinarak used Poison Sting, which prevented String Shot from reaching it.

Raymond smirked. "You're going to make this difficult, aren't you? That's fine by me." He started climbing the tree. "Wurmple, use Tackle!"

Wurmple attacked the leader of the Spinarak.

Spinarak fell off of the tree branch, and onto the ground. The other Spinarak in the group climbed down the tree and crowded around the leader.

While the Spinarak were distracted, Raymond grabbed his backpack off of the tree branch. He then hopped down from the tree.

The group of Spinarak turned towards him, looking quite unhappy that his Wurmple just knocked out their leader.

"Sorry," he apologized, "but you wouldn't give me my stuff. I had to get it back. There's important stuff in there." He looked at Wurmple. "You can come over here now!"

She walked over to him.

He picked her up and placed her on his shoulder, then turned to me. "'Pretty impressive, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that was-"

Suddenly, one of the Spinarak attacked me with Poison Sting; I fell onto the ground.

Raymond quickly turned towards the Spinarak. "Hey, why did you do that?!" he snapped. "I thought you were mad at _me_!"

The group of Spinarak tried to attack him with the same move I'd been hit by, but he dodged.

He ran over to me. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Slowly, I stood up. "I'm okay." I glanced at the Spinarak. "We need to get out of here."

"Agreed," he said.

As soon as he said that, we began running away from the clearing.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we made it out of the forest. It hadn't been easy; I ran into trees and almost tripped multiple times, unlike a _certain someone_ who didn't run into or trip over a single thing! What was Raymond, a forest boy or something?

Now he was laughing at me.

"It's not funny!" I snapped.

"Yes it was!" he exclaimed.

I took Eevee's Pokeball out of my bag. "Are you going to heal him or not?"

He stopped laughing. "Yeah, sure. Just give me a sec." He unzipped the front pocket of his backpack and pulled out a small, green bag with a blue ribbon tied onto it.

"What's in there?" I asked curiously.

Wurmple walked over to him and began pulling on the ribbon.

He gently pushed her off. "You'll see!" he answered, grinning.

While he was opening the bag, I let Eevee out of his Pokeball. "Don't worry, Eevee. You'll be healed in just a moment."

Eevee smiled weakly. "Ee...vee..."

"Here it is!" Raymond announced, pulling a dark green leaf out of the bag. "I don't think he'll like it, but it'll definitely heal him." He walked over to us and sat down.

Eevee walked over to Raymond and sniffed the leaf, then smiled, as if to say, "That smells nice."

"I'm confused," I said. "You said he wouldn't like it, but it looks like he likes it."

"It smells a lot better than it tastes," he said.

"How would you know that?" I asked.

"I, um..." He looked around awkwardly. "You don't want to know."

I looked at Eevee. He was now eating the leaf, and making a face that said, "This tastes awful!"

Raymond laughed. "It tastes awful, doesn't it?"

"Vee," he answered before walking back over to me.

We sat there in silence for a minute.

"So...what do we do now?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"It's afternoon right now," Raymond answered. "We can probably get there by tonight if we keep going." He picked up Wurmple and stood up.

"If you say so," I said before looking at Eevee. "Do you want to walk, or do you want me to carry you?"

Eevee smiled and ran in a circle around me, now full of energy. "Eevee!"

I smiled. "Okay, then! Let's go!" We began walking to Violet City, the sun shining brightly and determination in our hearts.

* * *

**That's chapter 3! What did you guys think of Raymond? :D**

**If you're wondering what the leaf was, and why Clara called Raymond "forest boy", that will be explained in the next chapter! :D**

**Stay tuned for chapter 4!**

**PS: Sorry for not double-spacing like I did in the last two chapters...Whenever I try to do it, it won't work...T^T**


End file.
